Two Vargas
by CB.Mako
Summary: What happened during the two hours when Keith was left in the castle with Allura while the rest of the paladins looked for the other lions. (cover art by AlluraMC)


**Two Vargas**

Based on Season 1, what happened during the two hours when Keith was left in the castle with Allura while the rest of the paladins looked for the other lions.

* * *

 **ALLURA**

My eyes riveted to the lone paladin left behind.

Keith.

Keith…

His name is Keith.

Narrowing my gaze, I wonder why I have this unusual feeling we've met before? Perhaps, it was in a dream, I just came out of the cryo-pod, after all. And yet, he feels…familiar.

I feel so distracted around him, looking at him. Why am I drawn to him? By all the quiznak, I need to check the castleship's status first. I rub my forehead. "First things first," I mumble to myself.

Was he the one who found the Blue Lion? Surely, it's not possible. Where did they say they come from? Earth? Wait, why am I thinking of him again?

Holy Altean mice! Did he catch me staring at him? I feel my cheeks warm up.

Could this Earthean hear my thoughts? Surely, that's not possible?

I raise my brow, challenging him.

He glares back and his arms fold across his chest. I mirror his move and—

I hear a growl. And it's embarrassingly loud.

"Princess," Coran interrupts my trail of thought. "You are definitely in need of nourishment. Accessing and opening wormholes and activating the castle drained you. You need to replenish your energy without wasting a dobosh." He smoothed his moustache.

Then, Coran looks at Keith and waves at him. "Young man, over here, please."

Could this day get any worse? First, I'm unable to locate the Red Lion and then this.

Keith's eyes blink, as if pulled out from a daze. He drags his attention to Coran.

"Might we interest you with some light repast as we wait for your friends?"

"Repast?" Keith's brows crease.

I inhale my breath as he speaks to Coran. My heavens, did he just radiate some form of quintessence? I keep this thought to myself. I dare not mention to Coran. Not yet, anyway. Perhaps, I do need to eat.

"Nourishment? Food? You Earthians eat, do you not?" Coran sounds he's full of energy, even after coming out of the cryo-pod.

"I could eat," Keith mulls, he shifts uncomfortably.

As Keith approaches us, my tummy grumbles again. Louder this time. My cheeks flush. This is so embarrassing.

Keith frowns and says, "You're hungry, too?"

Do Eartheans smile at all?

"Apparently so," I reply, relenting, admitting my weakness.

I sigh, my shoulders slump.

I wave my hand, motioning Keith to follow me. "Come, I'll show you the kitchen, it's on the way to the paladins' designated room."

"Designated room?"

"There is a bedroom for every paladin. It is located at the base of each tower where each lion resides."

Keith walks behind me.

I feel his stare, his warm energy, like he's watching me from head to toe. Why is he scrutinising me, like he knows me? How is that even possible?

 **KEITH**

Great. Just great. I cross my arms across my chest.

This is annoying. I'm left alone in this castle while the others get the lions. But then again, I'm not a team-player. I've worked alone all these couple of years alone in the desert, away from civilization. And what's so special with the red lion they can't even find it?

I feel a headache coming in. I feel listless. And yet, when I stare at her, everything is still. Everything is quiet. Why does it feel I've met her before? Why am I sensing that same energy I sensed when I searched for the Blue Lion? What did she call it? Quintessence? Damn, that energy had a name.

As I stare at her, she stares back, her brow arches.

I never met a princess before. How do I act in front of royalty? Why am I drawn to her? Is it her or her quintessence? Whatever it is, I observe her from a distance. And then, I hear a growl. She turns red. I stifle a smile. She's cute when she's all flustered. Wait, did I say cute? I never thought of someone cute before and—

I blink, suddenly distracted. The man beside her waves at me. "Young man, over here," he says.

I tear my gaze away from her.

"Might we interest you with some light repast as we wait for your friends?" The man with the moustache speaks like he's sound British, or not.

Whatever.

I walk towards them and I hear another growling sound. Definitely, it's coming from her, because Allura blushes even deeper. Wait, how do I even call her?

Princess.

Allura.

Your Highness…

She looks tired. I frown. "You're hungry, too?" I ask. I hope she's okay and she won't—

Wait. Why would I care about her? I just met her and yet, I feel I've met her before. She asks me a question. I reply succinctly. I don't talk too much. And yet, with her…

She motions me to follow her. Why do I feel I would follow her to the ends of the universe? Any universe.

My gaze drifts to her smooth steps. Like a lioness. She walks with purpose, regal. But there's more, her gait is more like a seasoned warrior, someone who knows how to defend herself. That backside looks very…wait…I mean, she looks fit and…

Eyes up. Focus.

I shake my thoughts and decide to walk beside her.

Dammit. What do I say to a princess? I don't even know how to do small talk. "Uhm..."

"So, you're from the planet called…Earth?" Her voice is smooth. Her accent sounds a blend of British and Australian. Or not.

I nod, keeping my hands to my pockets as we walk corridor after corridor. Why do I have the urge to hold her hand? I never hold hands. Ever. I try to focus on something else, like make an internal map.

"Here we are," she says when a metallic door slides open.

The room looks like a large, industrial-sized kitchen. Everything shiny, clean, and uncluttered.

I follow her to a row refrigerated cabinets with see-through doors.

(TBC)


End file.
